


Dreams do come true

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty mind, Germany being Dirty, Italy being cute, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy turns out not to be as innocent as he acts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams do come true

why oh why Germany wondered as he woke up early morning it wasn't unusual to find an Italy in his bed when he woke up but this morning was different he could feel the bare skin wrapped around his waist and leg he could tell that Italy was indeed naked without checking, if his dreams already didn't torture him in such ways this was the icing on the cake.

for a long time now Germany had has feelings for the small Italian and as soon as he realized them feelings his dreams started plaguing him with idea's and thoughts leaving him hard by morning sometimes the German wished that Italy would go away and never come back in hopes of stopping these thoughts but he then realizes how he couldn't live without him not being around him for just one day nearly drove him to insanity, but when the Italian was around his thoughts were never clean.

looking down at the problem at hand he noticed how innocent and defenseless the Italian looked 'if i forced myself onto him now he couldn't stop me.... wait what am i thinking i can't do that' Germany thought, deciding it would be easier to just get up the German makes a move to sit up but as he moves so does the Italian his soft body rubbed against the Germans "don't...go..." Italy muttered in his sleep.

now the German had a serious problem the Italian was right near his crotch which was stirring slightly because of the movement and the Germans Dirty mind (why else would he be given porn magazines for Christmas) the German tried to move in ways that made it so the Italian would be away from that area but just caused a lot more rubbing and stirring as it were, Germany not paying attention to how far he was on the bed didn't realizes he was right on the edge until he moved back once more and ended up on the floor with Italy on top of him "Germany... why are you on the floor" Italy asked oblivious to the Germans 'problem' "well i was trying to get up and well you were clinging onto me and i fell" the German replied hoping that Italy would not sit or look back else he would find the Germans hardened member.

but truly it seems that the Gods hate him as the Italian sat backwards "... Germany.... why are you hard" the Italian asked Germany flushed trying to think of a suitable answer "its just a natural occurrence" the German replied waiting for Italy to get off him.

now may be a good time to mention that sweet innocent Italy in neither sweet or innocent he has had feeling for the German for sometime, and he also realized the German had feelings for him getting Germany drunk can be useful to find out things... so anyway little 'innocent' Italy may have planned to get a reaction out of the German hopefully a good reaction out of him which that part of his plan worked on the other hand the next part may be harder...

"do you want some help dealing with it" Italy asked rocking his hips over the hardened member "no its fine" the German said trying not to moan "are you sure i know some ways that will make it go away and at the same time be very enjoyable" Italy purred.

Germany couldn't tell if Italy was joking or not all he could tell was that the Italian had become a hundred time sexier, the room was getting hotter and the rocking on his hard was about to drive him insane "Italy stop that" Germany breathed suppressing the moans "but doitsu you seem to like it very much" the Italian purred leaning down "that is not the point you shouldn't do it" the German said (lets face it if he really wanted Italy to stop he would of stopped him by force) "but ti amo germania, so its okay if i carry on doing this right" Germany only knowing a little Italian didn't quite understand what he said at first but then he realized what the Italy had said and he then realized that Italy had just confessed his love "Italy is that true" the German asked letting a small moan escape that caused the Italian to smile "of course it is doitsu" he replied planting his soft lips on the Germans for just a moment.

Germany took a second before flipping them over so he was now straddling the Italian his member dripping with pre cum but still rock hard he also noticed that the Italian's smaller member was also hard "Ger...many..." the Italian said slightly scared "you said you loved me Italy are you still willing to help me" the German asked the Italian gave a slight seductive smile and nodded "so what did you have in mind" the German whispered "well..."

the tightness of the Italian was so encouraging it took all Germany's power not to ram himself fulling inside and to take it slowly "Doitsu is so big i'm going to break" Italy cried out with another wave of pain "shh its okay my little Italy i will make it feel good soon" Germany whispered nibbling on the smaller nations ear as the bigger nation finally fits himself fully inside the Italian the welcoming feeling of the tight wall pressing on his member was almost unbearable be he waited until the Italian gave him an okay to continue.

Italy was panting like mad the sensation of being entered was not that unpleasant true it hurt but the pain felt quite nice once German stopped moving inside he realized that he must have the whole of Germany's length inside of him and it felt wonderful "Germany please move or do something, i feel hot and uncomfortable, please touch me" the Italian begged over and over again, Germany started thrusting gently at first only moving a little that hitting the Italians special area then he moved more and more until he was practically coming out of the Italian just to ram back in, said Italian was groaning and moaning under him, in complete pleasure

in a attempt to heighten the pleasure, but at the same time he didn't really know what he was doing Italy started playing with his own nipples teasing the already hardened nibs causing him to moan Germany looked down and saw what he was doing and well he saw it as a even bigger turn on "Italy what would happen if i played with your curl" he asked remembering he was told never to touch it "it... turns... me... on...." Italy said between moans Germany pulled it gently and a new look of pleasure filled the Italians face, liking what it does he took it between his lips and started to suck on it the Italian wriggled under him moaning, some dribble was coming down him face from his red lips from all the pleasure he was receiving, this sent the German over the edge moaning loudly before filling the Italian up this in turn caused the Italian to moan Germany's name out even louder as he split over the floor

Germany gently lifted up the Italian and placed him on the bed before laying next to him Italy cutely snuggled up to him

"ti amo Germania"

"ich liebe dich Italien"


End file.
